little bill
by ericamloveskudoshinichi
Summary: Frist fanfic ever
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Well, well, well, isn't this surprise .my old puppet is back for an encore and my old friend came to visit. That's very nice of you guys, even all the bad things I have done to you guys. Now hand over the rift. NOW." Pine Tree aka Dipper Pines, and the Author of the Journals aka Stanford Pines were just outside the Mystery Shack were studying the third journal when a yellow glow and that loud, booming voice said at them. "Bill Cipher. Dipper whispered angrily. "Go away. We will never hand you the rift." Great Uncle Ford then takes out a small brown bag and a small gun. The gun was smaller the ford's normal guns and lasers. It had a red handle, a triangle shaped trigger and a small hole under the trigger. Uncle Ford then puts the small brown bag into the trigger area." Uncle Ford what's that? I never saw that before." Dipper says very confused. "Don't worry dipper. After we shoot bill with this, he won't be here anymore. Mentality.

Bill watches this all and when Great Uncle Ford points the gun at him, he only laughs."AHAHAHAHAHAHA. That's going to stop me. The almightily Bill cipher is powerful and all-knowing. A tiny gun is never goanna stop me. Not even if you have a million bullets."" Oh but I don't need a million bullets .I only need one." Grunkle Ford then shoots the gun at bill, causing a huge explosion. Dipper is thrown to Grunkle Ford from all the pressure." No pun intended" Dipper then looks up at Ford and hugs him tight." Great Uncle Ford what will happen to bill now? Is he dead?"Dipper no. Bill isn't dead .But his mind is." Dipper then hears a soft snoring noise coming a giant hat, and a long skinny cane. Dipper walks up to the pile of clothing, slowly not understanding what's going on. Dipper picks up the giant hat bill always wear and sees bill sleeping, hugging his tie.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Hello. My name is ericamloveskudoshinichi but call me Kiki for short. I don't own anything. Remember I don't own gravity falls and in gravity fall there's no one you can trust.

"Bill? Great Uncle Ford what happened to bill? Nowww he… heee "dipper calm down and stay away from bill. I don't know what happens now". Grunkle Ford then starts walking toward the ruins of bill."Be careful Grunkle Ford. We don't know what he he's like in this …form." I know dipper .I knows "grunkle ford expected like the powder not to work or only shrink him. But it worked. Bill was still asleep when ford picked him up and then grabbed his cane tie and hat with him.

Great uncle ford, how is this even possible…I have soooo many questions and-"Calm down dipper. I explain it back at the shack. Liked I promised no more secrets between us." BACK AT THE MYSTERY SHACK, Shooting star aka Mabel pines was waiting for her twin brother to come back with there grunkle ford. She waited and waited, but now her patience was fading with every second."Grunkle Stan where are they I want to show dipper my new sweater that I made just for him. 'Well all that monsters and stuff are probably keeping them busy. Again" during the whole conversation, grunkle Stan was making some dinner and sipping some coffee from time to time. While Mabel grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, she heard the door slam open.

MABEL MABEL OH MAN I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE WHERE TO START" dipper screamed on the top of lungs." dipper shhhh grunkle will nag at me." Mabel goes up to dipper and covers his mouth."

"Uggg Mabel that was horrible .Please don't do that again." Dipper yells as grunkle Ford enters the house with bill wrapped in his sweater that he was holding."Omg what in waddles is that!? "Mabel remember bill? Mabel then did a triangle with her hands. 'Ya I remember. Keep talking." Well….we…..I achally don't know because ford didn't tell me at all." Ford what causes bill to become ….this?"

Ford looks at dipper, then at bill." Well it achally very simple .a mix of a pixie dust, cimmamon, and a plant called a pensdent flower, with its pollen has the ability to erase the mind of anything, and reduce it to a state of total happiness, which to bill is pretty much …this." Ford points to bill, which is still sleeping.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

HELLO AND I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER 3

BILL: PLEASE STOP DOING THIS TO ME IT'S EMMBERSING

ME:NEVER

AUTHERS NOTE I'LL POST LIKE ONCE IN A WHILE. I CAN'T POST EVERY DAY .DONT FLAME ,AND PLEASE LEAVE POSTIVE AND CONSTUCTION NAG AT ME AT GRAMMER.I KNOW THAT ALLREADY.

POPIPO,ROLLING GIRL,POSTIVE THINKING,I CAN'T DECIDE ARE THIS CHAPTER SONGS THAT I LISTEND to WHEN I WAS WRITING THIS. (NOTE ¾ ARE VOCALOID) DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS

BILL: YOU CAN IF YOU Make A DEAL

KIKI: JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY

A little after ford brought bill back to the mystery shack, Grunkle Stan announced that is was time for bed" But Stan, one of the most biggest secrets of gravity falls is right here. Come on Stan just a little longer." Grunkle Stan then gave dipper a deep, harsh stair hat put everybody in shock. Dipper knew he couldn't compete with his Grunkle so he just gave up." Fine I'll go to bed" Dipper mumbled some words that nobody couldn't hear(not bad words, thank god)"Mabel come on bedtime. Grunkle Stan said so. We can do that tomorrow." On it Dip." Mabel grabbed her bag full of knitting stuff, sparkles and fun stuff, and headed upstairs with dipper.

"Goodnight don't stay up too we are going on a mystery hunt ,and I don't wanna go with the sleepy dipper.I wanna be with an engertic, proud Dipper." Mabel turned off the lamp and The mystery twins went to sleep.

3AM

" Dipper. Dipper wake up." Dipper was having the best dream of his life when it was interrupted by Mabel calls to reality. "Mabel is it morning already?" Mabel nods "but I'm hearing small cries coming from the living room" The small whimpers were heard from dippers ears. Should I go help bill or leave him alone. I don't want him in our life cause when we go back to California (where I live ㈳2㈳2) bill will want to go, and I don't think mom and dad would want a demon in the house. But if we don't Great Uncle Ford will probably lock him up or worse maybe kill not like he's really a threat anymore. "Allright Mabel I'll go with you but stay near me.I don't want you to turn into a paranormal creature.

The mystery twins both went downstairs where the crying was more louder and broke more of MABEL's heart." Hurry up. We have one triangle demon to cheer- Quiet Mabel You're goanna get Great Uncle Ford Out of his study ,and we're goanna get into trouble. Mabel sealed her lips as if there was a zipper on her mouth." Allright let's do challenge get down the stairs ". the stairs were filled with old step that squeaked when stepped. Dipper went first and took forever trying to not make any noise . When it was MABEL's turn however , she ran down the stairs and made lots of noise. Dip sighed and walked to the next obstacle. The next one was in the hallway by the living room. The door way was filled with booby traps and stuff that was mentioned to capture any paranormal creature or Gideon the traps nearly gagged dipper, but for Mabel knew how to turn off the switch cause she was the one to build it with Grunkle Stan. When the switch was plugged off, a sleeping spray was about to shoot at dipper." Mabel how… why…. Who…." Mabel smiled and skipped to the living room where bill was so posses to be. The crying wasn't visible anymore so they weren't sure where exactly where he was. They couldn't see anything . The twins didn't bring any flashlights and the living room light was broken. Mabel. Mabel. I'll look over here and you- " Mabel wasn't here and it was too dark too see. " dam. Always left behind. Dip managed to get out of the booby traps easily because Mabel turned it off and got to the kitchen' s light switch. " ahhhha that rewally it off "that voice. Dipper tried not to laugh at all.㈳4. That was bill's voice for now on . Dipper laughed so hard that he fell onto the floor laughing.㈳4㈳4㈳4.

" Dipper I can hear you and you're not being very nice to our new guest. Now say sorry. Mabel was very nice however when Mabel wanted to get serious, she'll get serious. Dipper then chocked put his little digitally and barley managed to say " sorry" after that dipper started to gag. Mabel went back to hugging and playing with him. While dipper just stared at them *Mabel adores bill * dipper thought .* too much.* his thoughts were stopped when a little blue light was filling the room that had a small hint of fear filled the room, even blocking the kitchen light and turning it off." Mabel did you –" Dipper sees his own sister shaking a finger to a small demon that can kill her on the spot.

" -"Dipper scaring bill again. He doesn't really like loud noises plus he's tired. Mabel whispered to the Dorito and he made a small light with his right hand." I wean no harm. I jwst want a fryind and swooting swar prowosed ." Dipper just stared at bill. Friend? Promise? No harm!? This was really hurting his head. Dipper could just stair at bill with a death glare while he had puppy eyes ummm… eye.

"Come on bill. Let's go to our -Not safe. "Great Uncle ford." What are you doing with bill? Are you Okay Mabel dipper. I hope he didn't try to kill you." Grunkle Stan then came downstairs "Brother the kids are gone I checked everywhere. "When be looked down he saw them both with bill in Mabel hands." kids bad news back to bed and leave the derito he alone m" Mabel gasped when Her Grunkle said this " nooooooooo Please Grunkle Stan plewse no Anything but "

I'M ENDING IT HERE FOR NOW I'M TIRED.

BILL thank goddness

KIKI: but there will be more soon


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Hello again and welcome to another chapter .I can't decide( see what I did there) what to do for later chapters and I'm think that some chapters should be AUs from tumbler extended into chapters.

BILL: But that means you're goanna do things from tumbler like monster falls? And all of that stuff *shows phone at me *

KIKI: Yes and no. a few thing will stay like The characters will change abut there will be a new plot including bill.

BILL: I like the idea but still can I go back to normal. Your story could be more cooler.

KIKI: NO. I like you better like this . It's moreeee I need to work on making my cute moments more memorial.

BILL: soo sad

KIKI: don't worry bill since we're in my mindscape*summons a cake X1*

*Bill transforms into a human version of himself*BILL I'm goanna eat it like a person.* eats it really fast *

KIKI :THAT not how a person eats bill. You need practice

BILL: * with food in mouth* I know lots of things. I know how people eat.

KIKI:* SIGH* REMEMBER, I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS ,DON'T FLAME,PLEASE REVIEW ,BYE

BILL : THAT MY LINE!*FOOD STILL IN MOUTH*

TODAYS SONGS:

Made in India, uraomote lovers fukuwa version, All don't hug me I'm scared songs, muffy's opera (Arthur) *addicting㈏0㈏0㈏0*,she taught me to yodel, Wander over Yonder Intro Multilanguage, I feel fantastic. ( I know I know it's supposedly creepy, but just think of it as romantic.㈎9㈎9㈎9)and Rin -Chan now ( if listened to while in the story it's more fun to figure out which song was listened to at the time)

NOW TO THE STORY

CHAPTER 4

" Mabel I can't believe that Grunkle Stan and Great uncle ford let you keep bill "Dipper just stared at bill who was now sleeping in some tiny pyramid that he made. Well dipper nobody can resist the puppy face.㈴5㈴5㈴5㈴5㈴5㈴5㈴5" Well anyways how did bill do that? The pyramid thingy." " well dipper I don't know. Frist bill and I came upstairs next I put him on my bed and told him I had to go to the bathroom. After that, when I was washing my hands, this small earthquake boomed at when I came back to the bedroom, he was sleeping in this, ummm house." Dipper was just ㈷1㈷1㈷1㈷1㈷1 .He really wanted to know how bill did these things for a while. A long while.

" Dipper it's getting kidda late. And plus we got a mystery tomorrow in the woods. So get some sleep." Mabel said before she jumped to her bed and went to Mabel land. (sleep).But dipper didn't listen to his sister. He was too busy looking at the bill cipher page. It somehow changed. Now instead on the DO NOT SUMMON AT ALL COSTS in the bottom right corner, it said remember don't anger too much, no food after 10pm , isolate from humans ,bye. Next to the bye was two eyes .㈆4(bill style). Dipper kept liking through the page . the picture of bill was replaced with a drawing of a chibi bill. The writing that said liar monster snappy dresser bill cipher, was replaced with liar cutie little dresser bill cwipher. The blood on the paper was replaced with what appears to be a clear ,water like stain.618 was replaced with a messy version of 618, kidda like a child wrote it.

Caesar Atbash,and A1Z26 weren't scarched out . Can't be real wasn't there anymore instead saying he exists. The shape in the right hand corner .The tip of the triangle was facing up instead of left. The diagram of the human brain was all scribbled out and replaced with Dipper ,Mabel ,Ford, Stanly.

Dipper didn't get it how a small transformation could change a whole lot in the journal. Around 4:30 dipper fell asleep cause he been staying up for the last two days studying the secrets of gravity Falls.

"Dipper Dipper get up its 8:00 get up please." Mabel said to dipper as she shook her brother." Agggg it morning already. "Dipper then remembered about today's mystery." Allright. Allright time to go. "Dipper put on his normal clothes on and was fully ready in 3 minutes. " Mabel you ready " all set just need to see I have my grappling hook- " yes the hook was there and so was bill." Bill why are you in my backpack." Where are ou gwoing swooting I cwne?" Bill did the puppy eye like Mabel did.㈶6㈶6㈶6㈶6.*agggg so ㈶1㈶1㈶1* " Soooo cute㈴5㈴5㈴5㈴5㈴5㈴5㈴5.Dipper we have to take bill with us .please㈎9㈎9㈎9㈎9㈎9."

*what shall dipper do?

Will he …

bill to scram

B. Bring him

C tell Mabel to stay home

D tell great uncle ford to watch him

30 SECONDS LATER ㈆2㈆2㈆2

*DING DING DING*

THE ANSWER IS D

"Dipper I don't know. I trust Grunkle Ford, but not with bill." After a LOT of thought and a long time to convince bill not to start crying , he decided to stay after Mabel said that they might bump into monsters .(㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4 this part my opinion )After walking into the gift shop of the mystery shack and interrupting one of Grunkle Stan's tours, they made there way to the vending saw the mystery twins " what's up dudes." Then he saw yellow deroto that was on Mabel left shoulder. "WHY IS THE TRIANGLE DUDE ON YOUR SHOLDER. DON'T WORRY MABEL. AS HANDYMAN AND EMEPOYE,I'LL SAVE YOU" He grabbed bill before anything could happen" "Ummm Soos ." Soos was just shaking bill back and forth when he heard dippers loud, squeaky voice. " Soos don't worry he's not as much as a threat to us anymore." The handyman just had a confused face ㈵3 " dudes I don't know what you're talking about. He still looks dangerous but smaller ,but dangerous." Bill was just looking at the tall, big man that was holding him tight and shaking him hard. He did something that in his old life that he would've called "stupid or whiny fleshstick ."Cry.

Flashback to another character㈇6㈇6㈇6㈇6yesterday

"Deep in the woods just outside of of gravity falls is prison that held the infamous Gideon Gleeful. Or was as in Gideon has just escaped this morning. He was last seen by one of his prison mates ghost eyes and-"

"HHHAHA those brain of them ya are offently flipped ( I'm bad at this).Now my plans to take the mystery shack and destroy those pines twins are getting very close. Gideon was hiding very far away from the sence of the crime and was using a binoculars to look. " well then toddles ."

Badly for Gideon, the mystery shack was very far away from he was, and he couldn't just call a cab. He'll get caught. He really didn't want to do it buy for the sake to destroy the pines, he was goanna have to :walk the highest mountains, climb to the deepest caves, and when he spotted a three headed bird. He knew he reached it : gravity falls.

"It took me hours , but I did it I'm so proud." Gideon said proudly, jumped and then fell down cause he was on top of a hill. The hill was very straight and he was stopped by a large tree. It hit him with great force as afterwards he started to scream lots of words that I can't put on here.

" ahhhha isn't my old old puppet and- " Gideon recorised that voice anywhere. Bill's. He ran to the source on an open area near the mystery shack. Dipper was there holding on to the rift for his dear life while some older man was talking to the demon ." Great uncle ford watch out " was all Gideon saw before everything went black.

LET TIME PASS㈢7㈣9㈡6㈢5

Gideon woke up with he thought was blood in his hair, but ended up being his hair gel covered in berry juice. "thank god I thought I was goanna wake up to some thing ….weird." The entire blast Gideon was knocked out blasted all the tree leaves around him, leaving all the trees all bare. And exposing a sleeping monster." Holy ㈀4 cow that's really weird." Gideon kept walking a very short distance (like one block )to the mystery shack ." Grunkle Stan is like a dodo." He finds the key still under the carpet and opens the lock. Gideon slowly and quietly opens the door and tippy toe inside. Hwello.?" F*ck. He woke somebody up. He walked to the living room and saw a rather large sweater that he knew couldn't fit any of the residents.

Then he saw something glowing in the sweater .a small rather blue light. He then opened the sweater and saw…..

What did Gideon see

BILL

A journal

A blue lighted flashlight

Surprise

I'm going with the most obvious A) Bill

Gideon had no words when he saw his former partner like this. Bii..iii..illl What happened to….you? "who awe u " yup. That will leave a mark. "AAAAAAAAAAAAA: Gideon screamed and fainted. Bill floated on top of him and floated him up to the back of the counter of the gift shop ( bill chooses the door that leads him to the gift shop)But when bill was back to the living room, he thought he saw a shadow out of the window. When he entered the room he saw it, a "zombie"(the gnomes) walking by smearing it face onto the mirror.

And that how chapter three starts by so weird but we will need it now

Bill started seaming and Soos got so scared he put him onto the counter. Wendy saw bill and Scooted back with the wreste of them." Who what when where why?" was all Wendy can say." Well Wendy Soos it's a long story but we have to tell you later. Come bring him

Were going to dump him to great uncle Ford."

AT THE BASEMENT

Bill still wouldn't stop screaming until dipper gave him to Mabel " I'm sorry. My friends/brother isnt used to you yet. But I am" Grunkle Ford was at the portal so he couldn't hear them coming. "Great uncle Ford Great Uncle Ford we need you." Ford couldn't hear then until he saw Mabel jump onto him" what happened you two. I thought I told you- four to stay out of here." Hey dude what's up with the triangle dude ?" ford had more people to tell this story to

ONE LONG STORY LATER⏳⏳⏳⏳⏳⏳⏳

HOW you two understand that bill can be dangerous and I mean not cute dangerous. "Dipper only sighed and responded with " well that reminds me of Gideon. " everybody but Ford agreed with dipper before apptemting with their plan." Well bye Great uncle ford"

Before the can reach the table where all the journals were, one folksy accent boomed through the basement. " nobody move. I have. A secret weapon. "He holds up a copy of the bill cipher summoning page from journal 2

"Gideon that won't work. He's right here and he with us now so go away." "That work ….ummm. Kid. It's physically impossible. To reverse the spell that bill is under. Gideon laughs. " When I was studying the second journal I found a spell that can grab a person from a certain day and bring them to the present.

" How did Gideon get to the basement and how did he even get inside.?"

ONE MORE FLASHBACK X 3(WOY REF)

Gideon once again woke up lying one the floor behind the counter. The room had the scent of the forest except the vending machine which had a smell of coffee. Stan always drank coffee so maybe he can catch him hiding something .

Gideon stared at the vending machine. He thought this was a Dead-end so he got a little stomped his hand onto the buttons , somehow he pressed it right and he had access to the basement. The basement was dark so gideon was really care full to walkdownstairs. He walked up to the elevator and slammed his hand onto the buttons and the elevator took him to the third doll where Great Uncle Ford was sleeping. Gideon hid behind a hidden, unknown giant statue of bill. While waiting he knocked out.

Gideon finally awoke when he heard Mabel and dipper seaming for great uncle got up and got closer to hear the full story. When it was over .Gideon remembered about a certain page in the journal and took it out of his hair. He ran up front when the four mystery shack employees were about to put bill onto the counter.

IT ALREADY 2AM AND I HAVE TO GET UP IN THREE HOURS.*SIGH*

BYE


End file.
